


Darcy the Tutor

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Consensual Non-Consent, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus
Summary: I has plot for this porn! Well kinda, maybe.Darcy is trying to help Bucky with his studying but Bucky has other ideas...





	Darcy the Tutor

  
  


Darcy groans as Bucky grabs a beer out of the fridge and offers her one, “No dude, we’re studying! You’re paying me to tutor you through your midterms. You need to focus.” She rolls her eyes as he just gives her his trademark grin that has all the girls at college swooning. “Seriously, studying time.” Darcy says trying to be confident as she points at Bucky’s books, holding back a blush.

 

“Let’s take a break huh? You’ve been working me hard for hours.” Bucky pulls Darcy and her chair away from the kitchen table playfully, as she giggles and tries to hold on to the edge of the table to stop him, but then all of a sudden Bucky picks her up, throws her over his shoulder and carries her to the living room before dumping her on the couch and falling next to her, passing her a beer. “Loosen up for a little bit, you were telling me that small breaks are efficient right?” As Bucky takes a huge gulp of his beer, drawing her eyes to his lips as he licks them, Darcy succumbs and takes a small sip of hers. She doesn’t drink much at all being a freshman and also preferring to study over party, the beer is extremely refreshing though and before she knows it Darcy’s finished it.

 

“You were right that was good.” Darcy rolls onto her side to look at Bucky lying next to her, “but we should really get back to studying now.” She starts to get up when she feels his arm around her waist tugging her back down. Darcy falls clumsily on top of Bucky, her inexperience with alcohol making her head slightly dizzy. “Whoops!” She giggles embarrassed as she tries to move off him, but his arm wraps her more snugly to him.

 

“I think it’s a much better idea for me to study you.” Bucky replies his hand sliding down Darcy’s back stopping at the flare of her hips, holding her against him, as he draws his knees up between her thighs and then once she’s stuck his hand slides up to hold the back of her neck. Arousal and fear pool in Darcy’s belly as she tries to push off him but she barely moves a millimetre. Bucky’s breath on her neck as his lips lightly caress it make her tremble, but she tries to push off him again.

 

“Stop kidding around, we have work to do.” Darcy says flustered by her reaction, embarrassed because she knows her cheeks are bright pink as she blushes, “Dude, seriously let me go.” She starts to struggle a little more, but still somewhat casually because she believes Bucky’s just messing around, trying to get out of doing his history study.

 

However Bucky ignores her, his teeth scrape down the side of Darcy’s throat as his hand moves up from the back of her neck to grab a handful of her thick brown hair. “Fuck you taste good,” he growls into her ear, his knees moving apart opening her legs with them. As Darcy starts struggling more vigorously Bucky’s hand pulls up her sundress and then glides over her ass and thighs. She hears a *RIP* and cool air rushes across her lower half as he yanks her panties away.

 

Darcy starts fighting hard to free herself now, as Bucky’s mouth covers hers, swallowing her screams as his fingers slide over her pussy, spreading the wetness around. She’s trying to wriggle away but he has to strong of a hold on her for her to get anywhere. His hand moves down grabbing her ass as he lifts her. She realises too late that he’s somehow got his fly undone as he starts to push his cock inside her. Darcy cries into his mouth as Bucky forces her open, her body forced to make way for this intrusion as he slowly fills her up. Inch by inch he stretches her, slowly until he is completely inside.

 

Darcy’s shaking now as he settles, letting her body adjust to his girth as Bucky continues to kiss her roughly, his big hand still holding onto her ass hard, keeping her there. He begins to move and against all will power she moans into his mouth as the sensations begin to flicker through her body. Darcy’s moans seem to stir Bucky on as he starts thrusting harder and harder then suddenly sitting up pulling her hair back forcing her back to arch as he pulls her dress down, takes a nipple into his mouth and begins to suck and flick and nibble before moving to the other. Bucky’s hand goes back to gripping her ass as he makes Darcy take over the movement, intermittently lifting her up and grinding her down on him.

 

Her moans turn to whimpers as the shockwaves of pleasure Bucky is sending through her body intensify, bringing his hand up from Darcy’s ass he slides it between them and rubs her clit, his movements getting more jerky by the second as he gets closer to cumming. She’s so close but every time Darcy feels like he’s going to tip her over the edge he changes the movement or pause in his administrations.

 

“Please.” Darcy whines, not sure what she’s asking for but wanting it desperately.

 

“Please what baby?” Bucky asks as he starts moving faster and faster. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“Please… please I want to cum.” Darcy manages to cry out, her moans getting louder as he thrusts harder.

 

“Ask permission baby.” His teeth are scraping her throat again, tongue following.

 

“Can I please cum? Please let me cum.” She begs almost hysterically now.

 

“Yes baby. Cum now!” Bucky orders as he bites down hard on the side of her neck, rubbing Darcy’s clit furiously as he slams up hard into her. She climaxes hard around his straining cock as he pumps firmly a couple more times emptying inside her, groaning in unison. They fall back into the couch panting and gasping for air, bodies heaving as they try to recover.

 

“Told you it was a much better idea.” Bucky murmurs into her neck.

 

“Yeah, well don’t think this is getting you out of doing your study forever.” Darcy giggles as she snuggles into her boyfriend.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
